


Newsies Tumblr Prompts

by daveyjacobs (heyystiles)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/daveyjacobs
Summary: Just a collection of Newsies related prompts I've received on tumblr!





	Newsies Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a drabble dumping ground for the Newsies prompts I've received on tumblr, but you've probably already figured that out. If you have any prompts you want filled (JackCrutchie, Javid, and possibly Sprace), let me know in the comments !

"Jack!— wait up!"

 

Jack spun around to glance at the determined, sandy-haired boy behind him, struggling to catch up. 

 

Shaking his head, Jack let out a slight laugh and slowed his pace, "Hey- I offered to go somewhere closer, but you insisted on the beach!"

 

Pausing for a moment before taking the beach towel out from under his arm and draping it around his neck instead, Crutchie rolled his eyes and grinned sheepishly, “Yeah,  **yeah—** _ don't remind me.” _

 

Resuming his own hurried pace, Crutchie finally caught up to Jack just as they reached the edge of the boardwalk.

 

“It’s just beautiful, ain't it?” Crutchie grinned, eyes fixed on the wide expanse of ocean to their right, and the vibrant beginnings of a sunset painting the sky above.

 

“It really is,” Jack’s expression mirrored Crutchie’s as he threw an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder and they continued their walk, “but you know what’s even more beautiful?”

 

“What? **—** ”

 

“Thaticecreamshopoverthere- _ it's calling my name!” _ Jack blurted out and began to jog in the aforementioned direction, but Crutchie’s grip locked onto his wrist before he could get away.

 

After a moment of awkward silence, Jack spun around slowly to face Crutchie once more, an embarrassed grin plastered to his face in direct contrast to Crutchie’s own unamused scowl.

 

“I kid-  _ I kid _ ,” Jack shrugged, when he noticed their walk had actually taken them all the way to the edge of the sand, “Hey look, the beach—”

 

Crutchie looked down at the beachfront with nervous, confused eyes, his gaze shifting between the sandy ground and his own wooden crutch. Jack sensed his unease and pondered something for a second before his face lit up and he sprang into action.

 

Scooping up Crutchie in one quick, but not so graceful, movement, Jack started out toward the water’s edge.

 

“H- Hey **—** woah!  _ Easy Jackie-boy,  _ I ain't a sack of potatoes!” Crutchie laughed and Jack joined in after a moment, his chest bubbling with warmth and utter glee.

 

Watching as the tide rolled in, Jack stopped a few paces short and laid out one of the towels with one hand before setting Crutchie down gently on top of it.

 

Smoothing his own towel out next, Jack flopped down in the sand next to his boyfriend, face seemingly twisted into a permanent grin.

 

“What..?” Crutchie smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired boy, “Ants crawl up your pants or somethin’?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and let out a slightly amused snort, “ _ Can it, Crutchie—  _ let me enjoy this moment, will ya? _ ”  _ His gaze drifted out to the sunset ahead and he draped an arm around the boy next to him, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
